Garnet Sharnhearth (mfloyd3)
Basic Information Race: Dwarf Class: Fighter Level: 2 Experience: 1307 Alignment: Lawful Good Languages: Common, Dwarven, Lesser Runic Deity: Rogar (Dwarven God of the Forge, an Aspect of the Ruler) Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 14 +2 (5 pts) DEX: 16 +3 (10 pts) CON: 14 +2 (2 pts, +2 racial) INT: 12 +1 (2 pts) WIS: 13 +1 (1 pt, +2 racial) CHA: 8 -1 (0 pts, -2 racial) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 23 = + CON (+2) + FC (01) (Fighter) AC: 19/21* = + DEX (+3) + Armor (+5) + Shield (+1) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (+2 vs Aberrations) AC Touch: 13/15* = + DEX (+3) + Size (00) + Misc (+2 vs aberrations) AC Flatfooted: 16 = + Armor (+5) + Shield (+1) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +3/+5 = (+3) + Misc (+2 Trait (Tunnel Fighter), only underground) BAB: +2 = 01 (+2) + Class 02 (00) CMB: +4/+6* = (+2) + STR (+2) + Misc (+02 to Grapple/Cont Grapple vs Aberrations CMD: 17/21* = + BAB (+2) + STR (+2) + DEX (+3) + Misc (+4 vs. Bull rush/trips on solid grnd Fortitude: +5/+7* = 01 (+2) + Class 02 (00) + CON (+2) + Misc (+2 vs. Poisons, Spells & Spell-like abilities) Reflex: +3/+5 = 01 (00) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (+3) + Misc (+2 vs. Poisons, Spells & Spell-like abilities) Will: +1/+3 = 01 (00) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (+1) + Misc (+2 vs. Poisons, Spells & Spell-like abilities) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments General note: +1 dmg to criticals when underground; +1 attk vs. orcs & goblinoids; Dwarven Waraxe: Attack: +03 = (01) + Ability (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d10+2, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Exotic Weapon (Martial to Dwarves) Light Shield: Attack: +03 = (01) + Ability (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d3+1, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Throwing Axe: Attack: +3/04 = (01) + Ability (02/03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+2, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Throw, 10' range incr. Dagger: Attack: +03/04 = (01) + Ability (02/03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Throw, 10' range incr. Sling: Attack: +4 = (01) + Ability (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 20/x2, Special: 50' range incr. Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (CON), +2 (WIS), -2 (CHA) Size: M Speed: 20' Favored Class: Fighter Slow & Steady: 20' movement, unmodified by armor or encumbrance Darkvision: 60' vision in total darkness Deep Warrior: When fighting monsters of aberration type, receive +2 dodge bonus to AC and +2 CMB on attempts made to grapple/continue grapple such creatures Craftsman: +2 racial bonus on all Craft or Profession checks that create objects from metal or stone Hatred: Dwarves receive a +1 bonus on attack rolls against orcs and goblinoids Hardy: Dwarves receive a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against poisons, spells & spell-like abilities Stability: Dwarves receive +4 racial bonus to CMD when resisting a bull rush or trip (when they are standing on the ground) Stonecunning: Dwarves receive a +2 bonus to Perception to notice unusual features in stonework; they receive this bonus when they are within 10' of the feature, whether they are looking or not. Weapon Familiarity: Proficient with battleaxes, heavy picks and warhammers; treat any weapon with the word "Dwarven" in it as a martial weapon. Class Features Class 01 Armor/Weapons: Proficient with all armors and shields, all simple & martial weapons Bonus Combat Feat at 1st level, and all even levels. Class 02 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Improved Shield Bash (Level 1): Maintain shield AC bonus even when using shield to attack Two-Weapon Fighting (Fighter, lvl 1): Reduce off-hand penalty, fight w/2 weapons each at -2 to hit Weapon Focus: Dwarven Waraxe (Fighter, lvl 2): +1 attack with Dwarven waraxe Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 4 = (02) + INT (01)/Level; FC (01), Misc (00) (Class 01) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -02 0 0 3 -5 +0 Appraise 06 1 3 1 +1 (Trait: Eye for Quality) Bluff -01 0 0 -1 +0 Climb 01 1 3 2 -5 +0 Craft (Weaponsmith) 06 2 3 1 +2 (Only with metal or stone) Diplomacy -01 0 0 -1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -5 +0 Disguise -01 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist -02 0 0 +3 -5 +0 Fly -02 0 0 3 -5 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal +01 0 0 1 +0 Intimidate -01 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) +5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) +5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception +01 0 0 +1 +2 (To notice odd stonework) Perform ( ) -01 0 0 -1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride -02 0 0 +3 -5 +0 Sense Motive +01 0 0 +1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -5 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth -02 0 0 3 -5 +0 Survival +05 1 3 1 +0 Swim -03 0 0 2 -5 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Traits Eye for Quality (Social): +1 to Appraise, Appraise is a class skill Tunnel Fighter (Race): When underground, receive a +2 trait bonus to initiative, and +1 trait bonus on weapon damage rolls for critical hits (dmg multiplied) Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Scale Mail 50 gp 30 lb Light Steel Shield 9 gp 6 lb Dwarven Waraxe 30 gp 8 lb Throwing Axe 8 gp 2 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Sling 00 gp 00 lb Ammo (10) (in belt pouch) 1.1 gp 5.5 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Flint & Steel (pocket) 1 gp 0 lb Total worn: 56.5 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Bedroll & Winter blanket 0.6 gp 8 lb Trail rations, 3 day 1.5 gp 3 lb Hemp rope, 50' 1 gp 10 lb Grappling hook 1 gp 4 lb Whetstone 0.02 gp 1 lb Artisan's tools (smithing) 5 gp 5 lb Hammer 0.5 gp 2 lb Crowbar 2 gp 5 lb Ink & 2 inkpens 8.2 gp 0 lb Logbook (as travel. spellbook) 10 gp 1 lb Total in pack: 41 lb Strapped to outside of pack: Miner's pick 3 gp 10 lb Shovel 2 gp 8 lb Total Weight: 115.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 59-116 117-175 Finances PP: 00 GP: 11 SP: 0 CP: 8 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: M Gender: F Age: 50 Height: 4'2" Weight: 150 lbs Hair Color: Red Eye Color: Green Skin Color: Fair Appearance: Garnet is of average height but slightly lean by Dwarven standards. Her long, bright red hair is tied back in a thick braid that reaches the middle of her back, and her green eyes have a piercing intensity. Her skin is fair, and her face wide and round. Her hands are heavily calloused from years of work in the forge. She is most often found in battered scale mail, her shield and large Dwarven waraxe across her back. Demeanor: Garnet is usually withdrawn and taciturn, but is not unfriendly if engaged. Those who spend time with her will recognize that she is a woman of few words more because she does not know how to deal with people rather than out of disinterest. Her behavior changes entirely when discussing matters of her craft, when she becomes quite animated and eager to discuss what she has learned and what she has seen. Background: Garnet Sharnhearth was born in Dun Harsk, a Dwarven clanhold high in the mountains, just below the snow line. But the Harsk Clan held the land proudly, for its rich veins of iron ore created the finest steel on the continent. It fed the clan’s foundry, and its workshops. Life was hard, for the veins ran deep underground, and the Clan were not the tunnels’ sole claimants. Goblin tribes lurked in the shadows, and things – Hideous, writhing creatures without names – Rose from the depths to prey upon the unwary. Garnet grew up understanding what it meant to be a Dwarf. It meant a special bond with the earth, it meant loyalty to the Clan, and above all, it meant reverence for craftsmanship. The clan would never have been able to feed itself had it not been able to sell its wares, and those goods had to be the finest in the world if they were to demand the price they needed to survive. At a young age, Garnet showed a talent for smithing, and was apprenticed. She studied hard, even as she took her turns in the mines, carting ore and standing guard against the Clan’s enemies. As she reached adulthood, it became clear she would have to go out into the world. The Clan needed no more smiths, and there were no marriageable men for her in the small hold. Garnet saw no reason to fight it, and soon after attaining the rank of master she set out into the world. She took up residence in a small town in Irthos, selling and repairing weapons, and made a pleasant enough living for herself. There were few other Dwarves in evidence, but whatever the sentiments expressed by her family in their letters, Garnet was in no hurry to build a family. Time would provide. And so it might have, had a chance encounter not changed her life. A young adventurer came to her shop with a badly broken axehead, asking Garnet to fix it. Upon examination, Garnet discovered that while the axe was not magical, it was of ancient Dwarven make. Stunned, she asked the adventurer of its origin, and he stated simply that he had purchased it at a stall in Venza. Garnet could only marvel that the thing had survived so long in serviceable condition. When she established that the adventurer would not sell it, she made her repair as best she could, accepted his coin, and sent him on his way. That night, she could not sleep. The axe was a marvel. The steel, the forging, the tempering, were all beyond the means of modern craftsmen. The Dwarves had lost so much, fallen so far, that only those few pale echoes remained. The image of her work haunted her, for she felt that her ancestors had given her a challenge that she had been unable to meet. Her repair would serve the adventurer, but compared to the ancient perfection of the blade it was clumsy and inelegant. It was as if her work was a confession of the unworthiness not just of herself, but of all living Dwarven craftsmen. The next day, she sold her shop and all of the tools she could not carry. Then she set out, intent on discovering every shred of the ancient Dwarven knowledge that remained in the world. She knew, on some level, that she could never recover it all. But to do anything else with her life would be a betrayal of her ancestors. Garnet has wandered for years now, searching libraries, cities and ancient ruins alike for clues to the ancient arts. She has paid her way by taking work as a sellsword when necessary. She has occasionally found work for a few months as a smith to keep her skills sharp, but is uncomfortable doing so, wishing she could avoid practicing her trade until she could do it justice. She has also studied Runic, an ancient language found at some Dwarven sites, in hopes that she might find something of value in that language. Adventure Log Little Rock of Horrors (DM:GlassEye) XP Received: 1307 Treasure Received: 1541 GP 0005 SP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items: Ancient parchment with Lesser Runic rune for 'mines' Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: n/a Features: Class Features Fighter Bonus Feat: Weapon Focus: Dwarven Waraxe (+1 attk bonus) Bravery (+1 to Will saves vs. Fear) HP: +11 (Max -2 + CON bonus + FC Bonus) Skill Pts: +3 = +2 (Class) +1 (INT) +00 (Old Total) +0 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Skills chosen: Knowledge(engineering), Survival, Craft(Weaponsmith) *As of 2/4/2011, character sheet not fully updated Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (11/26/2010) (Mowgli) Level 01 *Approval (12/04/2010) (GlassEye) level 1 Category:Approved Characters